i never forgot you
by demiwinchester
Summary: troy and gabriella broke up when they had an twin. troy got the boy, and gabriella the girl. what happens when they meet again after 4 years? will they get together? TROYELLA!
1. after 4 years

Come on nessa! Gabriella said to her 4 year old daughter Vanessa Elizabeth Bolton. yeah mommy im coming! Vanessa yelled. Seconds later Vanessa came down the stairs. What are we gonna do mommy? Vanessa asked Gabriella.

Were gonna meet someone important. Gabriella was really nervous. She was finally gonna meet troy, she didn't see him since Gabriella gave birth to a twin. Troy had their son Matthew and Gabriella had their daughter Vanessa.

Who mommy? Vanessa asked when she jumped of the stairs almost falling. Look out baby, Gabriella said. Im sorry mommy. Vanessa said. Its ok nessie. Gabriella said smiling. Now get in the car.

_--when she arrive--_

Nessa? Gabriella asked when she got out of the car. When she looked at Vanessa she was asleep. Gabriella smiled. She looked just like troy, same eyes, same smile. Same face. Nessa? Gabriella whispered. Daddy? Vanessa said in her sleep. Gabriella smiled. Yeah your gonna meet your daddy. She said. Vanessa woke up. Daddy? She said. Gabriella laughed. Yeah daddy.

_--with troy and matthew--_

Hey dude, wake up. Troy said. Matthew rolled over to the other side of hes bed. Come on matt your gonna meet your mommy today. Matthew got up. Mommy? Yeah. Troy smiled. He looked just like Gabriella, same smile, same cheeks. Only the eyes he had from troy, and hes personality he had from hes father the rest all Gabriella. Come on dude, get dressed. Troy said while walking out the room to get changed.

_--in the car--_

So wanna see your mommy and sister? Troy never told him about hes sister, yeah once but that was all, he didn't want him to know hes sister, cause maybe he would never meet hes sister, 3 weeks ago troy told him about hes sister. Not that troy knew much about her, but he knew her name what she liked at that stuff. My sister!? Matthew yelled excided. Troy laughed. Yeah your sister. Are you and mommy are getting back together? Matthew asked. Troy's grin grow to an sad smile. I don't know buddy, I don't know. I think mommy hates me. Hates yoouu? Matthew asked. Yeah, but that's non of your business buddy. Hmm… Matthew said. Don't you even think about it buddy. I left mommy. I bet she has an other boyfriend, so don't even think to say to mommy that I still love her. Troy made him clear. Ok daddy. Matthew answered.

_--when they arrive--_

Come on buddy lets find mommy.

Troy walked hand in hand with matthew when he saw a girl with an little girl standing and looking around her. Gabriella?! Troy yelled. The girl turned to face troy. TROY!! Gabriella yelled. _Brie, stop it! Ugh stop it!_ Hey.. troy said while letting go of matthew. Troy kneeled down next to matthew. Hey buddy, look that's your mom, and that's you little sister. Matthew smiled and ran over to Gabriella and hugged her. Hi mommy. While Gabriella and matthew were hugging Vanessa ran over to troy and hugged him. Ahh little princess! Wow its suck an long time I saw you. troy said smiling. Vanessa nodded. I missed you. Vanessa said, dead serious. I missed you too princess I missed you too. He said when a single tear fell down hes cheek. When Gabriella was hugging matthew she looked over to troy and Vanessa. _Troy was so happy to have hes baby girl in hes arms. When she saw an tear roll down hes cheek broke her heart. He really missed us, he didn't lie._

_**--flashback--**_

_**Hey. Troy said on the phone with Gabriella.**_

_**What do you want Bolton?!**_

_**I wanna say that I miss you two a lot.**_

_**Ohh don't lie Bolton, you left us! Gabriella said in a mad voice.**_

_**I know but I regret it. Troy said really meaning it.**_

_**Then why troy, why!?**_

_**It was for the best! Our parents wanted us to be apart!**_

_**And you just listen to that!? Ugh your such an jerk!!**_

_**Piep piep piep piep… she hung up. Troy threw the phone to the wall and cried.**_

_**--end of flashback--**_

_How could I be so rude?_ Gabriella though. mommy? Yeah sweetie? Gabriella said back to Matthew. Why did daddy leave you? Mommy!! Daddy is here!! Vanessa said running up to Gabriella troy dragging with her. I know sweetheart, I know. Gabriella smiled.

Hey. Troy said smiling. Hey. Gabriella said while handing Vanessa back to troy. How are you? troy asked.

Im fine, stressed with work, but im ok. She smiled. You? Yeah im fine either, work is a bit hectic but that's ok. He said. Come on lets sit down. He said smiling. Yeah, Gabriella replayed.

Buddy come here. Troy said and Matthew came running up troy. Hey daddy! Hey little buddy! Troy said while picking him up and placed him on he's lap. Whats wrong daddy? Matthew asked. Nothing dude, but mommy and I are gonna talk, so do you wanna play with Vanessa over there? Troy pointed at a playground.

Yeah daddy. Matthew nodded and got of hes lap and run back to Vanessa. Wow, you are good with kids. Gabriella said in a sweet voice. Troy just laughed. Yeah, matt is an hyper boy so yeah. He said grinning. So how is Vanessa doing? Troy asked.

Yeah she's good. she has been asking for you a lot. Troy laughed. Yeah Matthew has been asking for you a lot either. So what work are you doing? Gabriella asked.

Basketball. Troy smiled. Really!? Gabriella asked surprised. Yeah. Troy smiled. I though you gave up? Gabriella asked. I did, but my dad said I was to good to give this up. Troy's smile grow to an sad smile. You have no contact with your parents don't you? Gabriella asked.

No, since you left, its been pretty hard to talk to them, mostly my dad. He has been busy with basketball, and no time for matt. So I said he could be my dad again if he realized what he really was doing. Troy said with seriousness in hes voice.

Im sorry. Gabriella said meaning it. Its ok, he was just an jerk to us, and when you said that I didn't want to believe it but I knew deep in my heart it was true, but didn't and didn't want to realize. How long didn't you speak to them? Gabriella asked.

3 and an half year now. He said. You miss them? Gabriella asked getting a little closer. Yeah I do, its bad for matthew either, he doesn't even know hes grandma and grandpa. Troy said.

But what about your mom? She was supporting.. us? Right? Yeah she was, but then she choose my dad, not me. He said. Im really sorry troy. Gabriella said open her arms. Can I have an hug? Gabriella asked with little giggle.

Always. Troy said while hugging her. I missed you troy, I really did. Wait, you have an boyfriends right? No I don't. Gabriella said.How come? Troy said. I don't know, I don't want Vanessa to have an other father. Gabriella told him. Troy smiled. Do you have an girlfriends? Gabriella asked curious.

No I don't. troy said. He didn't even needed one, he only needed Gabriella he loved her not an other girl! Why not? Your handsome enough. Gabriella joked. Troy laughed. I just, I don't know. With all that was going on, basketball, my parents. And same, I didn't want matt to have an other mother who he doesn't know. Troy said. Not showing any emotions.

Hmm.. Gabriella said.

Wait let me get you an drink. Troy said pulling out money out of hes pocket. No no no! i'll pay. Gabriella said. No no no boys pay. Troy said winking. I'll be right back. Troy said walking over to a little store.

MOMMY!! Vanessa yelled running over to Gabriella. Hey baby! Gabriella said while pulling Vanessa on her lap. Where is matt? Gabriella asked.

Hes.. um.. getting a puppy!! Vanessa lied. Gabriella giggled. A puppy? Gabriella said not buying what she was saying but played alone.

Uhuh! Vanessa nodded. I don't believe you. Gabriella said. Come on lets get matt. Where is daddy? Vanessa asked. Ohh hes getting us drinks. Gabriella said smiling. Mommy? Vanessa said with an guilty look on her face. Whats wrong sweetie? Gabriella asked kneeling down to her level. I lied about matt. A single tear rolls down her cheek. Hey sweetie whats wrong? Where is matt? Mommy, matt is gone. Vanessa stared to cry. How do you mean gone!?

Mommy don't be mad! Please, we were playing and he said were gonna play hide and seek. And I looked everywhere but I cat find him. Vanessa said sobbing. He.. hes gone? Didn't he say anything? Gabriella asked her daughter.

No mommy, im scared! Come on lets find him. Please just wait 10 seconds, im getting troy ok? Yeah mommy. Vanessa said scared of what was gonna happen.

Gabriella ran over to troy. TROY!! She yelled. Troy looked at her worried. Whats wrong gabs?! Troy asked worried. _Did he just called me gabs?_ Matt is gone! Troy dropped hes coke. Wh- what? Troy asked in shock. Come on! A tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek.

**so what do you guys think? seriously i really like to write this! to bad i dont really have that much time these days : S anyways hope oyu guys enjoyed it! next ep will be out when i have 5 or 6 reviews, not earlier. and i REALLY need more reviews on my other stories.**

**and i really wanna thank**

_**Zanessa14lover**_

_**superamali**_

_**xZANESSA4LIFEx**_

**_zanessafan_**

**thxs guys for suporting me : so i guess i'll be going now : toodles!**

xoxo

patricia


	2. matthew’s excident

Yeah ok. Troy said. They run back to Vanessa. Nessa where is matt? Troy asked, kneeling down to her level. I- I – I don- don't know da- daddy. Vanessa sobbed. Troy, what are we gonna do? Gabriella asked crying. Troy picked Vanessa up and hugged Gabriella. Its gonna be ok brie, I promise.

HELP DADDYY MOMMY!! a voice screamed. Matthew.. troy and Gabriella said unison. HELP!! The voice yelled again. Stay here with Vanessa, please. Troy asked Gabriella. Troy I wan-- please Gabriella, I cant loose you, please. Gabriella nodded. Ok. She said while tears roll down her cheek. Troy hugged her and kissed Vanessa's head and ran to the voice.

MATTHEW!! Troy yelled. DADDYY!! Matthew yelled. Troy ran further to the voice. MATTHEW!? WHERE ARE YOU!? troy yelled, while a tear rolls down he's cheek. DAD-- BAM!

Huh? Troy said to himself. MATT?! MAT?! WHERE ARE YOU!? troy looked over to the sea and saw a little boy's body driving away. OMFG MATT!!

TROY WAIT!! Gabriella came running up with Vanessa, when Gabriella saw matt driving away she turned Vanessa away to not see her brother driving farther in the sea. Troy do something!! Gabriella yelled. YEA IM TRYING! Troy was pulling out he's pants shirt and shoes. And jumped in the water to get he's little boy. Mommy im scared! Vanessa yelled from behind Gabriella. Babe don't be, daddy is an good swimmer. Gabriella told her daughter, not even believing what she was saying.

Troy was swimming to he's boy when a huge wave hit him. AAAHHH TROY!! Gabriella yelled.

IM AL- ALRIGHT! Troy said while Gabriella saw blood on he's head but didn't say anything because she would scare Vanessa.

Troy was swimming further to he's son. Matt do you hear me? Troy said in a weak voice. Matt? Troy finally got he's son's body he swum back to Gabriella.

OMFG TROY YOU'RE AN HERO!! Gabriella yelled when she took matt from troy. Gabriella was so worried about Matthew, she totally forgot about troy, he was knocked out. Mommy, daddy is lying there. Gabriella turned around shocked. Omfg troy!! Even more tears came running down her cheek. Troy please wake up!!

_--at the hospital--_

Mommy, is daddy gonna be ok? Vanessa asked with a shaking voice. I don't know sweetie, I don't know. The doctor came walking out. Mrs. Bolton? Gabriella got up, yeah that's us. She said in an weak voice. How is troy? She asked. Hes fine, but he is in coma, im sorry. Ca-can i-I see hi-him? She asked. Yeah you can, again, im sorry. The doctor waked away.

Mommy, can we see daddy? Yes we can nessa, we can. They walked in the room, when Gabriella saw troy pale she let even more tears cascade down her cheek.

Hey troy. Gabriella said. Daddy! Daddy? Oops daddy is sleeping. Vanessa giggled. Gabriella sat down and pulled Vanessa on her lap. Sweetie, daddy isn't gonna wake up soon. Gabriella said while a tear came down her cheek. How do you mean mommy?

Daddy isn't gonna wake up soon. Gabriella looked down. But mommy, daddy has to be here with us, we are a family. Vanessa said sad. Family? Vanessa nodded. I love both of you.

i-lo-love-yo-you-too. Troy said very weak. Gabriella looked up. Troy? Gabriella said quietly and weak. Troy nodded. Omg troy, you scared me SO much, never do that again. She said. Troy grinned. How is matt? He asked. He is ok, hes sleeping now.

Hey daddy!! Vanessa yelled. SHH Vanessa Elizabeth Bolton! troy grinned. It-its o-ok brie. No its not, she don't have to yell that loud. Im sorry mommy. Vanessa said looking at troy, and troy winked. Co-come he-here. Troy said to Vanessa. Vanessa got on hes lap. Im not hurting you right? Vanessa asked. Troy grinned. A lit-little but it-its o-k. he smiled. I lo-love you n-ness-a

I love you too daddy. Troy closed hes eyes. Omg troy your ok?! Gabriella asked concerned and worried. Ju-just ti-tired. Ohh if your tired were going, you can get so-- no do-don't. Gabriella turned around. Troy you need re-- please ju-just st-stay. He said. Gabriella grinned and walked back to the chair. she waited till troy fell asleep and then she got some coffee.

Brie? Troy asked. Daddy? Your awake? Vanessa looked up from her drawing. You-your dr-draw-drawing? Yup! Vanessa said when she picked up the piece of paper and showed it to troy. Look, that's mommy, that's you that's matt, and that's me! Vanessa explained. Troy grinned. Really? Yup! Vanessa answered happy. Do you love mommy? Vanessa asked all of sudden. Yeah, but don't te- tell he-her! Vanessa nodded. Ok, I promise. Troy kissed her forehead, I lov-love you. he said. Vanessa giggled. I love you too daddy. I love you more then… lucas! Who is lu-lucas? Troy asked curious. Vanessa began to blush. A boy at school. Vanessa said turning even more red. Troy grinned. You ha-have an se-secret lo-lover? Vanessa slapped him playfully. Daddy, we talk about this when you said to mommy you love her. Hey ne—troy! Gabriella said. Troy's grin grew till a smile. Hey. How are you feeling? Gabriella asked when she placed down her coffee and soda for Vanessa. Better. Gabriella giggled. Same troy, always keeping him big. Troy grinned again. Yeah, maybe, maybe not. Gabriella giggled. Matt is awake, hes getting dressed and he can come over here. Troy's grin grew till a big smile. Really!? Troy asked. Yup. Gabriella said. Daddy? Vanessa asked. Yea-yeah pri-princess? Troy said. Do you wanna show my drawing? Vanessa asked him. Drawing? Gabriella asked confused. I think you can better show your beautiful picture. Troy grinned. Ok. Vanessa said and picked up her drawing. That's you mommy, that's daddy, and that is mattie, and that's me! Were a family! Troy grinned and tried to sit up when he fell pain in hes back. Oww.. Gabriella got a shock concern through her body. Your ok!? She asked. Yeah im ok. Troy lied. Troy stop lying. Whats wrong? Gabriella asked him. Its ok now, don't worrie. Troy said making Gabriella clear nothing was wrong.

Troy, I know your lying, please tell me… please? She begged. Its my back, its hurting since I woke up. Nothing else, its almost over. He said lying again. So your ok?! Gabriella asked still worried. Yeah I am. Troy said smiling. I will be fine. Wow, you can speak normal again. Yea-yeah, not norm-normal again but al-almost better. He said. Gabriella smiled. Daddy? The door opened and a little boy came walking in shyly. Hey bu-buddy! Troy said. Matthew began to smile and got on hes lap next to Vanessa. Are you mad at me? Matthew asked him. No im not, but what happened?

**_wow, isnt that an drama chapter!? hehe anyways i uploaded it because i really like this story and i really like writing it so, but i wont upload the next chapter before i have 5 reviews, so REVIEW for the next chapter! yay! ok so im gonna stop talking now so toodles!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_patricia_**


	3. we need to talk

**_so here is chapter 3! hope you like it! i worked hard on it! so yeah please review! thanks :)_**

Me and Vanessa were playing hide and seek. I hind myself under the tree. I sat there for 10 minutes so went looking for Vanessa but when I walked over to the sea, someone pushed me down, then I yelled for mommy and daddy, then I heard you yelling Matthew but then I got hit by something. Then everything went blackie before my eyes. Matthew explained. Omg sweetie! Gabriella said and picked him up and hugged him. I was so scared. Matthew said in an scared voice. Its ok buddy, everything went good. troy said with he's hands in he's hair comforting him. Daddy? Matthew said pulling out he's arms forcing troy to pick him up. Come here buddy. Troy said. Gabriella smiled. How cute. Troy really did care about their kids. So w-what do you wa-wanna do? Troy asked him.

Hmm… Matthew said while putting he's index finger and thump under he's chin. I don't know. He said. Gabriella giggled. Troy, he looks just like you. Gabriella told troy with a smile. Troy grinned. I kn-know. He said. Come on guys lets go, daddy needs some rest. Brie I to-told you to st-stay. Troy said in a sad voice. I know, but I have to do a lot of stuff, matthew needs a new school and— she stooped herself. She though troy would stay here but she didn't even know if he would. Your staying in town right? Gabriella said hopefully. Yeah. Troy said. Gabriella smiled. Cool. Come on guys. Gabriella said while the two kids walked out when Gabriella wanted to close the door she took a last look at troy and troy winked. Bye. Gabriella said. Bye, and can you come visit me tomorrow?

Gabriella nodded happy. Yeah of course. MOMMY!! Vanessa was yelling. Troy grinned. Go. troy said. Gabriella blushed. Bye. And she closed the door feeling very happy.

_--next day--_

Gabriella opened the door quietly. Matthew was staying with her since he's dad cant be there. Matt? She said. Matthew your up? Gabriella asked again. Ma-- she stopped herself. She heard crying. Gabriela walked in the room and saw Matthew crying. Hey baby, Whats wrong? Gabriella asked him. I miss daddy. He said while tears cascade down he's cheeks.

Hey sweetie. Gabriella picked him up and put him in her lap. Don't worry, were gonna visit daddy about, she looked at her watch. In an hour. Im not gonna call him that were coming cause we can suprise him. She winked. Really?! Matthew said while tears rolled down hes cheeks. Yes. She said smiling. Hes eyes cleared up. Just like Troy's. when he was sad he's eyes were dark blue, but when he was happy hes eyes were more light blue, its really weird the Bolton eyes can change. Now get changed and were gonna have breakfast. Gabriella said while putting Matthew down. Ok mommy. he said while walking to hes closet. Do you want me to help you? Gabriella asked him. He nodded yes. Gabriella giggled. Yeah, a Bolton. she said and walked over to Matthew and helped him to get dressed. Come on lets wake your sister. Yeah!! Matthew yelled. Gabriella giggled.

NESSIE!! Matthew yelled. Vanessa opened the door. Huh? She said while rubbing her eyes. Were gonna visit daddy!! Matthew yelled. Vanessa eyes wide. Really?! Matthew nodded. COOL! Vanessa yelled. Shh babe, the neighbours are still sleeping. Gabriella said. Im sorry. Vanessa said. Its ok hun, now get your clothes and dress, cause I think daddy is waiting. She said smiling. Ok mommy! she said.

_--while driving to the hospital--_

Mommy? Vanessa asked. Yeah hunny? Gabriella replayed. Does daddy still love you?

I don't know Hun, I think not. Daddy still loves you mommy! Matthew yelled. How do you know Hun? Gabriella asked her son. Daddy told me he did, but he thinks you don't love him anymore. He said. Mommy, I want to be a family. Vanessa said in a sad tone. I know babe, I want to, but I think its better if we don't. when Gabriella said that she let a tear fell.

_--at the hospital--_

Shh be quiet, cause maybe he's sleeping. Vanessa and Matthew nodded. They slowly got in. troy? Gabriella whispered. When she saw he was awake she let the kids in.

DADDY!! They both yelled. Troy smiled. Hey guys! Whats up? The both kids got on hes lap. Not much, mommy is really sad. Vanessa said. Troy looked at Gabriella when he saw she had tears. And why princess? Troy asked he's daughter. I cant tell. Gabriella laughed. Its nothing. So how are you? Gabriella asked her husband when she sat down. Im good. the doctor said I can go soon. He smiled. Im glad. She said. I really don't like you seeing in here. Troy grinned. I know, and its annoying I cant do anything. He said sitting up, still in pain but didn't say it cause he didn't want to make Gabriella worried. Daddy? Vanessa asked. Yeah princess? He said back. Where is my drawing? She asked with an confused odd face. Troy laughed. Its on the table. Why? He asked. I want to finish it. She smiled and got of the bed and sat down and began to draw. Daddy? Matthew asked. Yeah buddy? Troy said.

When are you coming home? Matthew asked. Vanessa turned around. Yeah daddy when are you coming home? Vanessa asked with her funny confused face. I think about 2 days. He said smiling. Really!? Vanessa said getting up and got on he's lap again. Yep. He said smiling. Yes!! She said jumping up and down. Vanessa stop it your hurting daddy!! Matthew yelled. Woops. She said putting her hands on her cheeks. Troy and Gabriella laughed. Its ok matt. Troy said.

Hey Mr. Bolton. an nurse came in. hey Linda. Troy said. How are you feeling? Linda asked. Im feeling good. thanks you? he said back. Im doing good. so want anything to drink? Linda asked the family. HOT CHOCOLATE!! Vanessa yelled. Troy laughed. What do you want matt? Gabriella asked her son. I want…milk. He said finally. What do you want gabs? Troy asked he's wife. Gabriella blushed. Um… just coffee. And you Mr. Bolton? Linda asked troy. Ohh just water. Thanks Linda. He smiled. No thanks Mr. Bolton. she said and walked out.

_--2 hours later--_

Linda came in. Mrs. Bolton. visit time is over. Troy looked surprised cause of 2 things. that visit time was over and that she still had he's name. ok. Gabriella got up. Come on guys get of the bed, daddy needs some rest. She said smiling. Yes mommy. Vanessa said. Ohh wait. Vanessa said. She kissed Troy's cheek. Bye daddy. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. Bye princess. Bye daddy. Matthew hugged him and troy kissed he's forehead. Bye buddy. He said smiling. The two kids got of the bed and walked to the door. Bye! The both waved and got out of the room. Ok I see you tomorrow. Bye. She said hugging him. Bye gabs. Troy said back and Gabriella blushed again.

Troy felt good this day, he finally got a real band with he's family.

_--next day--_

Troy was packing he's stuff. He walked on crutches. Hey there. Gabriella said while coming in. troy smiled. Hey.

Should I help you? Gabriella asked him. No you don't have to. He said smiling. But thanks. He added. Ok im gonna check you out ok? Gabriella asked just to help him a little out.

Ok thanks. He said smiling.

No thanks. She said back and walked out.

**_yay chapter 3! pretty long huh? hehe anyways hope you liked it! :) i want more then 7 or 9 reviews. :) so im stopping now ok_**

**_xoxo_**

**_patricia_**


	4. preview next chapter READ!

hey guys!

So i already knew you guys were getting confused by the last chapter xD so I will explain an little.

Troy and Gabriella were dating when Gabriella got pregnant they got married when she was pregnant then when they got the two baby's they couldn't handle it. Troy took matt and Gabriella took Vanessa. So gabi and troy are still married but they left each other. So since then they only send some pictures of the kids to each other, but more contact was hard to find. So I hope you guys understand a little. It will get more clear in the story later, cause I think she or he will have a flashback to that day. And probly more flaskbacks from Gabriella being pregnant and when they got married and gabi giving birth. to put it al together, this story is not over yet xD

_Now im sitting here I want to give you guys a little preview. : _

* * *

_**Ok you got checked ou- Mr. Bolton why is it such a mess? She asked teasing him.**_

_**Im searching something. He said with a worried look.**_

_**What your searching? She asked him when she saw he's worried look.**_

_**Vanessa's drawing. I wanna keep it. He said with he's head in a bag.**_

_**Oh my gosh! That's so cute! He want to keep Vanessa's drawing. Gabriella though.**_

_**Ahh found it! Troy said and kept the paper up. Gabriella smiled. Good job! She teased him.**_

_**Funny gabs. He said while walking up to her and hugged her. Good you're here cause I really have to clean up this mess. He said when they laughed.**_

* * *

_Hmm.. what did you think ; )_

_Anyways hope oyu guys liked the little preview and the explanation : )_

_Xoxo_

_patricia_


	5. moving in

yay chapter 4! im sorry its a little mess but its pretty late here and i dont want to make it all alright xD so hope you enjoy. and seriously PLEASE review! i really want ot know what you guys think.

* * *

Ok you got checked o-- Mr. Bolton why is it such a mess? She asked teasing him. Im searching something. He said with a worried look. What your searching? She asked him when she saw he's worried look. Vanessa's drawing. I wanna keep it. He said with he's head in a bag.

_Omfg that's so cute! He want to keep Vanessa's drawing._ Gabriella though. Ahh found it! Troy said and kept the paper up. Gabriella smiled. Good job! She teased him.

Funny gabs. He said while walking up to her and hugged her. Good you're here cause I really have to clean up this mess. He said when they laughed. Come here let me help you. Gabriella said while she picked up a book. ''Love is not easy?'' She asked troy grinning. Yeah. He said blushing. Gabriella laughed. Ok that's pretty weird. I have that book either. Im even reading it! She said.

Really? He asked her surprised. Yeah, im at page… 89 when they kiss in the rain. Gabriella said while reading the back of the book. Seriously?! Troy asked her. Yeah, its so cute! Ok that's really creepy. Im at page 89 aswell. He said. Wow, yeah that's creepy. She said putting the book in a bag.

Hey, we need to talk. Gabriella said while facing him. Yeah I know. He said. Your still talking matt? She said while sitting on hes bed. I think so, you still want Vanessa? He asked her nervous.

Yeah. She smiled. But I understand if you want her. mean, you haven't seen her in 4 years. I know. Troy said while sitting next to her. Should we switch? I mean with kids. I get matt and you nessa? Gabriella asked a little nervous. I don't know. I would love to spend more time with Vanessa, but I will miss my little boy. Troy said with sadness in hes voice.

I know. Bu-- wait, you don't have an home. Troy said suddenly. (A/N ok guys I know Gabriella first said that matt needs a school but just pretend troy said that cause that's better)

Yeah, I think I just go to an hot--

Troy laughed. No your not. You can come living with me. He said. I have 2 extra rooms. He said smiling inside. Really? She looked up happy. That means I can be with both of my beautiful kids! She said happy and the hugged him. Troy your truly the best! She said hugging him tighter. He hugged her back. Seriously its nothing. It's the less I can do. He said releasing from the hug and smiled. Come on lets pack everything. She said smiling.

_--when they got home--_

Wow, troy what a beautiful house! Gabriella said putting down the bags. He laughed. Yeah. He said picking up their stuff and brought it upstairs. Here is your room. Troy said putting down her stuff.

The room was a good size. There was a bed, desk and closet. And some other stuff.

Gabriella giggled. Thanks. And again, its beautiful. She said putting her bags on the bed. Oh god, we have to pick up our kids! She said when the rushed downstairs getting in hes car and drove off. How do you know where hes on school? troy asked her. Gabriella giggled. Your neighbour told me. She said smiling. Ohh ok. He said back

_--when they arrived--_

MOMMY DADDY!! Matthew and Vanessa yelled. Vanessa ran up to troy and Matthew to Gabriella. Ahh little princess! Troy said kissing her forehead. How is my little missy? He said smiling. Awesome! She yelled. Troy and Gabriella laughed. Matt how are you? troy asked putting Vanessa down.

Good. Matthew smiled. Daddy! Vanessa yelled. Yeah princess? Troy said. Can you pick me up? She said smiling sweet. Troy and Gabriella laughed. Of course he said picking her up and heading to the car. Had a fun day? Gabriella asked the kids. The both nodded.

I really missed you 2. she said smiling. You did? Troy asked surprised. Vanessa nodded. alot. She said giggling. I didn't missed you at all! He said winking at Gabriella. YOU DID! Vanessa screamed. No I didn't. troy said. Vanessa laughed. Yes you did daddy. She said laughing. Ok ok I did. Troy said. Gabriella was giggling and Vanessa was laughing.

_--at home--_

Wow. Daddy, that's such an beautiful house! She said. Why thank you sweetie. He said walking in the kitchen. Hey matt, show your room and Vanessa's room. He said smiling.

YEAH MATT I WANNA SEE MY ROOM!! Vanessa yelled excided.

Yep, for sure. He said calmly while walking upstairs. So, should I help you making dinner? Gabriella asked. No, its ok. Unpack your stuff. He said smiling. Wait i'll get you a pillow and stuff. He said smiling while running upstairs.

Ugh I just got to do this. Gabriella said while putting the potatoes in the oven. Hey there. a woman said getting in the kitchen.

Hello? Gabriella asked confused. The woman laughed. Hey im stacy, im working here. She said pulling out her hand.

Gabriella smiled. Hey stacy. So you made the potatoes? Ohh god yeah, im sorry. I was working on it when the phone rang so I had to pick up. Im so sorry.

Gabriella giggled. Its ok. Go and do what you need to do, I will cook. Gabriella said smiling. Thanks. Stacy said while walking out of the kitchen.

Ok so your bed is do-- why your cooking? I said I would do it. he said calmly. I know, but I just wanted to help you out. Gabriella said.

Its ok, really. Im used to do it. so go unpack or watch the kids. He said smiling at her. Just go gabs, its ok really. He said again. Ok ok ok i'll go. But if you need my help just call me ok? She said walking out the kitchen.

Yeah I will. He said.

Gabriella walked upstairs to her new room. It was so sweet of troy to let them in hes house. She wondered if he still loved her. They were still married.

I just cant believe were still married. She whispered.

Gabriella lied down in her bed with the sheets over her. She let a tear fall down her cheek. She missed all those years with her little boy and her husband. How could they leave each other? Ugh she hated it. Vanessa didn't only miss her dad but Matthew missed he's mother. And the hardest thing was that Gabriella missed troy. All those 3 years he's been on her mind. She never though of dating an other guy. She didn't even look at other guys. Her mother told her to move on. Her mother told her Vanessa needed a dad. But I didn't want her to love someone who isn't her dad. I wanted her to love her real dad. And Gabriella got the feeling she's been busy to love him. Vanessa always was a daddy's girl. When she just got born she was always in Troy's arms. Even in the night. When she cried, troy always had to hold her, then she was quiet. Matthew was more an momm--

Her thoughts were interrupted by troy.

Hi. He said just above a whisper while sitting down on her bed. Whats wrong? He asked when he aw the tears on her cheek

Nothing. She said smiling. So why you're here? Need my help? She said giggling.

Nah. He said winking. Stacy said she would cook. He said smiling.

Shes really nice. Gabriella said.

Troy just nodded. so, wanna go to the park with the kids? He asked.

Gabriella nodded. I would love to. She said while getting up.

They walked to the room where the kids were playing.

DADDY! Vanessa yelled while running up to him.

Ahh my little princess! How are you? he asked her while hugging her.

Im good. she said smiling.

Good. he said. And how are you cowboy? Troy asked grinning at he's son.

Matthew was in a cowboy suit and Vanessa in a princesses suit.

Im good daddy. Look cowboy boots! He said showing them to Gabriella and troy. The two parents laughed at their son. So wanna get to the park and maybe if you guys are good get some ice cream? Troy asked.

ICE CREAM!! The kids yelled.

Gabriella laughed. I guess that's clear troy. She said still grinning.

I guess so. He said smiling. Now lets go.

Daddy I wanna go on the swing!! Vanessa yelled at her dad.

Sure. He said while putting her on the swing and start pushing her.

Mommy why is the sky so gray? He asked.

I don't know hun. Maybe its gonna rain.

Yeah I think we better get some ice cream and go home. He whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Yeah I think so too. Ok come on guys, time for ice cream! She said while the kids stared running. Troy and Gabriella laughed. That's what I though they would do. Gabriella said.

Yeah… troy suddenly starts running.

Who's last has no ice cream. They said running.

OHH BOLTON! Gabriella yelled starting to run.

Mommy! daddy! Matthew yelled.

ICE CREAM!! Vanessa yelled.

Im here guys. Troy said out of breath.

Ok you got e Bolton. but i'll get you back. She said grinning.

Oh yeah? We'll see. He said.


	6. thunder

**_wow chapter 5! yay! im so glad people like it! can you guys review a little more? cause now i have 5 chapter and only 7 reviews.. so anywas.. i uploaded an new trailer : its best of both worlds : its worth it to read! i already got an chapter :) i want 5 reveiws on the trailer. and i want 5 reviews on this chappie for the next one :) this chappie is pretty long though. anyways hope you guys like it : _**

Ok what ice cream do you want princess? Troy said getting hes wallet. Hmm.. VANILLE! Vanessa yelled.

And you cowboy? Troy asked hes son. I want chocolate! He said excided.

let me pay. Gabriella said getting money. For everything you did, is this the less i can do. she said smiling.

Oh no stop there. I pay. I said they got ice cream from me. Not from you. seriously its fine. Troy said smiling.

Ok ok. I'll stop. She said giggling and putting her wallet back.

Troy paid and they walked home.

Daddy? Matt said while licking he's ice. Yeah buddy? Troy said back.

Why is the sky so grey? Mommy said she didn't know so I ask you. he said. he's dad picked him up. Maybe cause the clouds are upset. Troy said.

Really? Matthew said still licking he's ice cream. Yep. Troy said. Hey buddy, why did you want to know why the sky is so gray? Troy asked hes son. I don't know. Just curiuws. He said.

Curiuws? Gabriella said. Troy grinned. He means curious. He said. Gabriella giggled.

Troy opened the door and they walked. The kids running upstairs. STOP GUYS! Troy yelled to he's kids. DINNER IS READY IN 5-10 MINUTES! OK DADDY!! Matthew yelled back. YES DADDY! Vanessa yelled.

Hey Mr. Bolton. Stacy said. Oh hey Stacy. It really smells good. troy said walking in the living room. thanks. She said smiling. So how are the kids? Stacy asked to Gabriella.

Good. she said back. Im so happy im seeing matt more. Gabriella said smiling. Stacy nodded. hes so sweet. She said smiling. Gabriella smiled. Yeah, I really want to know matt more. She said smiling. BEEEEEEP. Ohh dinner is ready! Stacy said while Vanessa got the kids.

_--later that night--_

It was storming. Gabriella was straight awake. So was Vanessa and Matthew. Only troy was sleeping, till..

Da-daddy? Vanessa said very scared. Daddy? Your awake? Vanessa said crying. What? Troy said sleepy. Oh hey sweetie. Why are you crying? He said when Vanessa got in he's bed. Daddy, im scared. You're scared? He asked he's daughter. Vanessa nodded when a tear ran down her cheek. Come here. Troy said while opening he's arms.

Vanessa got in he's arms and stopped crying. Troy was just dozing of when he heard crying. Matt? Troy said while Vanessa opened her eyes.

Maybe Mattie is scared too. She said with dry tears on her cheek. Daddy? Matthew asked. Come here. Troy said while Matthew got on troy's bed and got in he's arms.

When troy closed hes eyes he heard crying. _Damn it who's that?_ Troy though. Not saying it out loud with he's kids.

Troy got out of he's bed and walked to the door to hear the cry. Daddy what your doing? Vanessa and matt said unison. Gabriella. Troy whispered when he opened the door further and got in Gabriella's room.

Brie? Troy said walking in to see Gabriella under the covers shaking. Brie? Your ok? Troy said while walking further in the room. i-im fi-fne. She said shakily.

Come here. Troy said sitting down and opening hes arms. When Gabriella turned to troy she got in hes arms and sobbed. Come with me. Troy said leading her to hes bedroom.

Mommy? Vanessa said. gabriella looked up to see her 2 beautiful kids staring at her with wet red puffy eyes. Gabriella putted on a little smile when she saw her kids. She walked over and hugged them.

Hey guys. She said kissing both.

Ok move it I wanna sleep. Troy said joking. Gabriella giggled. vanessa and matt nodded and lied down. Gabriella aswell. It fell good to be in one bed with her family. She missed them.

Mommy? Matthew asked. Yes sweetie? She said smiling. Are we a family now? He asked with a face.

Gabriella grinned at hes face. I really hope so baby. I really hope so. She said hugging him. Troy was listing. He felt like a family. He was glad Gabriella and he were back together… as friends. He wanted to be more but didn't got the nerve to tell her he still loved her.

Then there was a big thunder and the 3 screamed and troy got up.

Whats wrong!? He asked really worried when he looked at the 3.

Thu-thunder. Gabriella said finally.

Troy sighed and hugged Gabriella Vanessa and matthew. Its gonna be ok guys. Nothing can ha--

_BOOOOM_ _**(I know bad thunder xD)**_

Aaahh! Vanessa and matthew yelled.

Come on guys. Lie down. Im here. Just get some sleep. Troy said to hes family and they lied down. Still hearing some little sobs.

Troy, im really scared. Gabriella said still tears pouring down her cheek. I know brie. He said getting closer and hugging her tighter. Everything is gonna be ok brie. I promise.

Vanessa got under the covers and got between Gabriella and troy. This is much better. Vanessa said while smiling through her tears. Me too! Matthew said while getting under the covers and crawl between Gabriella and Vanessa. I like this. Vanessa said almost falling asleep. Me too. Matthew said dozing off. Troy smiled at Gabriella and they both lied down hand in hand

_--next morning--_

Gabriella woke up finding only troy in bed.

Hmm weird. Mostly Vanessa is still sleeping when I get up.

Gabriella got out of bed carefully trying not to wake troy and walked downstairs.

Oh hey guys. Gabriella said kissing them both on the cheek.

Hey mommy! The kids said in unsion.

Soo.. why your making breakfast? Gabriella asked confused.

For daddy. It was supposed to be for you aswell but your already up so were gonna surprise daddy. Matthew said grinning. _Troy's grin. Exactly the same grin as hes dad. The Bolton charm._ Gabriella though to herself.

Come on mommy! I wanna wake up daddyyy!! Vanessa said.

Yeah come on. She said taking the plate with milk and a croissant and a egg.

Do you think he likes it? Matthew asked while getting up the stairs.

I bet he will. Gabriella said winking.

When they got at troy's bedroom door Vanessa knocked.

Room service. She said giggling and opened the door to find troy still sleeping.

Isn't he cute. Gabriella said giggling.

Vanessa giggled and nodded.

Daddy? Matthew asked getting further in hes room.

Troy groaned. Matthew just one minute ok? Scho-- oh my SCHOOL! Troy said getting up to find matthew Gabriella and Vanessa laugh.

Ok ok I get it. Troy said getting back in bed.

I ju-- breakfast? He said suddenly turning back to he family.

Yep. Vanessa said giggling.

They made it. Gabriella said smiling.

* * *

**_:0 that was chap 5! did you hate it? like it? please review! if you guys review more, i upload more : yay lol anyways hoped you guys liked it so much guys did :)_**


	7. almost

Wow did you guys made that for me. troy asked stunned, grinning cheek to cheek.

Vanessa and Matthew nodded.

Thank you very much. troy said smiling as Vanessa and Matthew got on his lap.

I guess you want aswell? Troy asked his kids and they nodded.

Mommy do you want some? Matthew asked his mom.

Gabriella grinned. Their kids were just so sweet and cute. Just they way how they acted Towards her but also towards their dad. She loved them so much. if she lost one of them a part of her heart would die.

Do you mommy? troy said in a kid voice. Making Gabriella giggled and she sat in the king size bed.

They enjoyed the breakfast. Just the four of them. Their family. Gabriella had missed that, being around matthew and troy. Just doing this kind of things. Just really simple, just being with them made her day.

Wow, its gorgeous! Thanks guys. Troy said kissing all three of them on the cheek and smiling at Gabriella.

_-after breakfast-_

Guys, it was delicious! Troy said smiling to the three if them.

Thankz dad. Matthew said while Gabriella and troy laughed,

Why your laughing mommy and daddy? Vanessa asked watching the two.

Nothing sweetie. Gabriella said smiling while kissing Vanessa and Matthew.

The door bell rang and Vanessa and matthew ran downstairs to be the first to open the door.

Troy, we seriously have such a cute kids. Gabriella said smiling at troy.

And so are you. troy said while getting closer.

Gabriella giggled while smiling.

They were just about to kiss when..

DADDY!! ITS AUNTIE TAYTAY! Vanessa yelled while running upstairs.

Really? Oh, fck! That's true! Troy said while getting up putting on a pants and a shirt and was about to run downstairs when..

What? Gabriella said. She was uberly sad. She really want to kiss troy. Why did taylor have to be on the door now? Not 5 minutes later?

Audition. Troy said again planning to run downstairs but stopped by Gabriella again.

Audition? Gabriella asked.

Yeah, for uhh… something. Troy now ran downstairs fast to be on time for his audition.

What ya think? Is he dating someone else? Or not?

* * *

_**SORRY! For the LONG wait, but the last time I really have SO much on m mind. My whole life is upside down. You guys are lucky I can still write. PLEASE review :D**_


	8. getting married?

**HEEYZ! **

**oh em gee.. its been SO long =/ and im SO sorry i didnt upload in SO long =x but life has been crazy since i went to high school x]**

**but soon x-mas vacation is coming so i hope i can upload on almost every story some new chapter =D cause i seriously have let you guys wait for a life time x] ayways, it may be a little short but my comp crashed so this story (with my other story's and idea's) has been deleted =/**

**so i had to start all over =l anwaysm enjoy and i hope i can upload new chapters soon =]**

* * *

''Hey troy, come on.'' Taylor said as troy nodded and they walked out.

''Why are you so late? You were suppose to be there an half hour ago! Were so gonna be late.'' Taylor said getting in the car and drove off. ''Can we still pick out a ring?'' Troy said as Taylor nodded. ''Yea I guess so.'' Taylor said as they drove to the shop.

-with Gaby-

''Mommy, where did daddy go?'' Vanessa asked. Gabriella was cleaning up the house. She was now cleaning matt and nessa's room. ''Audition.'' Gabriella said. ''Ohh..'' Vanessa said and walked downstairs.

Where the heck did troy go? Was he.. dating a girl without telling her? Nah, that's nothing for troy. Maybe it really was an audition. She just let it go and started cleaning up again.

_**-with troy-**_

''Mr. Bolton.'' The man behind the desk said smiling politely. ''Hi, sorry were late but I forg-'' troy began as the man stopped him. ''It's ok, I wasn't busy or anything.'' He said. ''Fallow me.'' The man said as troy and Taylor nodded and fallowed the man. ''So your searching for a wedding ring?'' The man asked as troy blushed. ''No a promise ring.'' Troy said as the man laughed. ''A good looking young man and not getting married?'' The old man said as troy blushed again and Taylor laughed. ''The girl he likes is his ex wife. And now they met up again and they like each other but their just afraid to tell.'' Taylor said as troy slapped her on her arm. He gave a glare as Taylor just grinned.

''Ah, I see. What do you think of this?'' The man said showing a beautiful ring of silver and gold.

''I don't think I can afford that. My budget is under the 15.000.'' troy said as the man grinned. ''But this ring is 5.000.'' the man said as troy's mouth dropped. ''He takes it!'' Taylor said as troy nodded. The man walked to the desk again and lied the ring in a little dark blue box with a dark red ribbon wrapped around it. ''That's then $ 5.000 please.'' The man said as troy took out his wallet.

_**-with Gaby-**_

Gabriella was making dinner when the kids were watching TV. ''What are you guys watching?'' Gabriella asked. ''DORA!'' (do not own) they yelled not looking at their mom. Gabriella smiled as the door opened and troy walked in. ''DADDY!'' Nessa and matt yelled and jumped on him. ''Hey guys! Been good for your mom?'' Troy asked as matt and nessa nodded heavily. Gabriella giggled and walked over to troy and hugged him. ''How did the audition go?'' She asked smiling as troy sighed. ''Bad.. I probably don't get the part.'' He lied as Gabriella's smile faded. ''Hey, you're a good actor, the will cast you.'' She said. Troy smiled. ''You always know how to let me feel better.'' He said smiling as Gabriella giggled and walked back to the kitchen to make dinner. Troy played with the kids on the living room as Gabriella watched him. She put dinner on the table and called the kids and troy.

''Come on guys, lets eat.'' Troy said getting up and picking up matt as he giggled. ''DADDYY!'' He yelled as troy and Vanessa laughed.

* * *


	9. spanish lullaby and a scary movie

Troy and grabriella brough the kids to bed and both walked downstairs and sat down on the couch watching a movie. Troy took the film disturbia and putted it in the dvd player and sat down again. The movie began and there was a long silence. In that silence, gabriella was thinking. Troy never told her he acted.. he did it on high school, but never professional. She shrugged it off and kept on watching the movie.

''EW!'' Gabriella yelled when kale saw the neighbor kill a girl.

Troy smiled and smirked. ''You like it? Should I do that with you aswell?'' He said teasing her as she jumped up.

''You wouldn't dear..'' she said while a grin appeared on her face and troy stood up aswell.

''You think?'' He said and gabriella start running and troy of course fallowing her.

''TROOY! DONTT!'' She yelled as troy grabbed her.

''Shhh, the kids ar-''

''Were not… I mean, not anymore.'' Vanessa said smiling at her mom and dad.

''Were?'' Troy whispered as he saw a little head peek out behind the door.

Troy let go of gabriella and picked up matt who was about to cry.

''Whats wrong buddy?'' Troy asked as he saw his son eyes water even more.

''I had a bwad dream daddy..'' he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. This really broke troy's heart. He knew how his son felt. His mom told him many times how he was at that age. When troy fell, he cried and ran to his daddy. He still couldn't believe he was a dad.

''Its ok matt. You wanna stay downstairs with mommy and daddy?'' Troy asked as he nodded and placed his head on troy's shoulder.

''Can I stay too?'' Vanessa asked still standing at the door looking sad. Scared she wasn't allowed to stay downstairs aswell.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Vanessa ran to gabriella and she picked nessa up and the four of them sat down. Troy putted another movie in the dvd player, and sat down again. Half hour later the kids were asleep again.

''Lets bring the upstairs.'' Troy whispered as gabriella nodded.

''No, daddy, I wanna stay in your arms.'' Vanessa and matt switched places, cause Vanessa wanted to be on troy's lap, and matt on gabi's.

''Ill bring matt upstairs.'' Gabriella said as troy nodded. When gabriella was out of sight, troy started rocking Vanessa, like he did when she was just born. She was now bigger, but still his little princess.

He started to hum her lullaby he made for her. He was so into the rocking and humming for his princess that he didn't hear gabriella coming downstairs. When she saw troy, she smiled. It was like going into the past. She watched troy do this 4 years ago.

**_*flashback*_**

_Mister Bolton, could you please take Vanessa? I need to help miss Bolton to pee._

_Its montez. Gabriella said as the nurse nodded._

_Troy took his new baby girl in his arms and smiled. She was his. Gabriella and he made that baby. She looked so much like us. You really couldn't lie about who the mom or dad was. Cause it was obvious that it was us._

_Gabriella and the nurse left the room and he was still smiling at his little princess. He slowly started humming the lullaby he made for her when gabriella was pregnant. He automatically started rocking aswell. After 5-6 minutes gabriella came back and saw troy. She almost cried. Troy and her were getting divorced. They had a lot of fights, and they knew it wasn't good the child. Divorce wasn't that good aswell, but better then fighting. Why did troy have to cheat? Why does he still say he didn't? I know he did, so he can just say it. Gabriella came in holding onto the table and smiled._

_Troy looked up and saw gabriella standing there, but still a little bump on her stomach._

**_*end of flashback*_**

By now, troy stopped humming and lied Vanessa down on the other couch. He turned around and saw gabriella smiling. He smiled back. ''Shes sleeping.'' Troy said as gabriella nodded.

''That made me think of when you were in the hospital, rocking nessa when I was gone.'' Gabriella whispered coming closer. Troy cleared his throat and nodded. ''It's a Spanish lullaby.'' He said and took a step closer. ''Where did you learn that?'' Gabriella asked taking another step closer by troy. ''My grandfather use to sing that to me. He also sung it to my dad.'' Troy said and 2 steps closer now standing infront of gabriella. He took one step back. ''It's a beautiful lullaby.'' She said and took one step closer. They almost touched noses. He took her hand and grinned. She smiled and leaned her head to troy's head.

''You don't act.'' She suddenly said.

* * *

**HA!**

**got ya there!**

**uhuh, a cliffy peeps!**

**so how you like it? long enough this time?**

**well, i had to be sleeping 30 minutes ago, so lets hope my mom doesnt find out x'D**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review :]**

**xx**


	10. authors note

Hey guys!

So maybe you have heard of it already but im going to re-write this story. So when I catched up to this point im going to delete it and post all the chapters again.

I promise, it will be a lot more sweeter and extended :]

Hope you all are still going to read it though, since im not such an hsm fan anymore, sadly :[

i will upload the chapters soon, since im already at chapter 5 :]


End file.
